Abyss
by Jason Tandro
Summary: The Sequel To The Secret Lives of Turks.  As well as offering more detailed backstory's for the characters, it presents new challenges that they must face.  To avoid confusion, it must be pointed out that these chapters do not take place together.
1. Chapter 1: Reprimand

Abyss

By: Jason Tandro

Chapter I: Reprimand

The office lights burned light searchlights over Elena's head. Tseng's large office seemed to close in on her, the navy blue walls drawing closer to her as if they were armed soldiers watching her every move. The curtains behind Tseng's desk were closed, which was fortunate because the sight of Midgar below her would have only heightened her vertigo.

Tseng sat in his chair, his arms folded and his eyes narrow and piercing. Elena felt naked in front of him, as though he could see all of her secrets. Tseng shuffled around some papers and began to scratch furiously upon them; each form he signed adding a chain to Elena.

He finally brought his desk to some order and looked back at Elena. He motioned for her to sit; this saving grace prevented her from collapsing on her own.

"Okay, Ms. Elena. As you are aware you have been given an opportunity to serve in the Turks during the recent storm. You should also be aware that it is the policy of this office to order random drug screenings before and after each trial period and then quarterly beyond that," Tseng said.

Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her hands clasped firmly to her knees. She realized this might be the last time she wore the uniform of a Turk. It might be the last time she worked for Shinra ever again. This man in front of her could take everything away.

"However, as it happens we did not need to submit you to drug screening, as the proof was delivered to us by one of our own. I'm sure you know that Turks look after their own," Tseng said. "We found in the residency you stayed at during the night of the storm about 5 gallons worth of ketamine, an illegal substance under the SDMP (Shinra Drug and Medicine Protocol). Your friend, Andrew Faris, will be placed under arrest for possession of an illegal substance and at that amount it is likely the prosecution will be able to prove 'intent to sell'. He will serve no less than 10 years in a maximum security detention center."

Elena felt tears welling up inside her, but she couldn't give into the urge to cry. She had to remain strong until this horrible process was over.

"As for you, we cannot prove conclusively that you possess the ketamine, but that you did willingly partake of the drug. You are very lucky, Ms. Elena, that this was not during duty or else we would not even be discussing this. However as you were acting as an 'on-call' Turk and represented the Shinra corporation during your stay in Junon, I am empowered to have you fired on the spot from both the Turks and the Shinra Intelligence Agency effective immediately. I can also inform law enforcement who will be able to land at least a 'Drug Abuse' charge landing you in jail for a year and preventing you from ever finding a decent job again. Do you understand the severity of this situation?"

Elena nodded, shivering uncontrollably, while trying to use her hands to stop her legs from banging into the floor. She wanted to run and hide right now.

"However, despite this, your service during a time of great crisis for the citizenry of Junon has been taken into account, as well as your excellent display of professionalism while on duty. Therefore, you have some options," Tseng said.

Elena looked up at Tseng for the first time during the meeting. She could see a faint flicker of mercy in his eyes, although this was certainly not a friendly chat; his mouth still carried the same rigid scowl.

"Option A, you are removed from the Turks and given a horrible letter of recommendation, but you are commissioned back to the Shinra Intelligence Agency, and with a year or two of hard work maybe you stand a chance at becoming a Turk again.

Option B, you remain in the Turks for the time being, but will have to take this case to the court. If you win, then you're fine, but if you are found guilty… well suffice it say the Turks have no need for an agent who is behind bars and I believe the SIA feels the same way," Tseng explained.

"Double or nothing," Elena noted.

"Yes. I want you to consider it. Seek legal council, determine your chances of winning this case, or just lay around and ponder what you've been told, I don't give a damn. But I want you in my office tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM with your choice," Tseng said. "You are dismissed."

Elena stood up and walked out without another moment of pause. She rested on the wall outside the office and began to gasp for air, as though she had been holding her breath throughout the meeting. She then ran down the hallway to the nearest woman's restroom.

She walked into the facilities and locked herself in a particularly small stall. The tears flowed of their own accord and Elena just sat back. What she wanted now more than anything was the same thing that got her in trouble. The one thing that never hurt her, that actually took away her pain.

She met Andy at a bar in Junon, back when she was still in school. Originally Elena had figured that this would just be another pleasurable evening; drunken stupor, love making and then a cab ride home in the morning. But Andy was different. She woke up early and gathered up her clothes. However when she opened the door, Andy was their, holding in his hands breakfast from the deli on the bottom floor of his building. Two bagels and coffee.

Elena was skeptical at first. She didn't really trust men; a trait which she owed to her father who would frequently arrive home drunk with another woman. However Andy treated her like she was a goddess. She lavished her with attention and gifts.

And then one night, he showed her a needle filled with a clear-blue liquid. Elena had been lectured with the "drug talk" many times before, but this was Andy, the one person she trusted. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She injected the drug into her body. All she remembered was the sudden sensation of all the pain leaving her body, and being overwhelmed with a feeling of euphoria. That and the best night of sex in her life.

And then she woke up and he was gone. She was scared, afraid that maybe this was all that he wanted, but when she rushed to the door, there he was, holding breakfast in his hands for her.

And now, because of her stupidity, she wouldn't be able to see him for a while. She got up and washed her face, which did nothing for the redness in her eyes. She opened the door of the stall, and waiting in front of her was her colleague Reno. His spiky red hair stood out in the dull, dimly colored hallway.

"Hey, I heard about what happened to you," Reno said. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Elena sighed, trying not to begin crying again. Reno walked up to her. He was rather intimidating to the small Elena. He stood at least eight inches higher than her, and was incredibly well-built. She supposed that one had to be when they were a Turk. He pinned her against the wall. She felt the same sensation she felt in Tseng's office.

"You know there is an Option C," Reno started. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please back away a little, Reno," Elena said softly.

He ignored her. "If you were to do me a little favor, I could see to it that your friend Andy goes free. I might be able to help you out too." His free hand began to stroke her hair.

"I'm not interested," Elena said more firmly.

"It's not like he'd ever find out, you know? You could go back to being happy again, all I want is one night," Reno began to lean into Elena.

"I said 'No!'" Elena shouted.

Reno backed off. There was a group of people coming down the hallway now. Elena straightened her suit and walked off.

Reno scowled, but then smiled. "Well, you don't know what you're missing."

As much as his ego hated to admit it, she was a Turk alright.

"I have chosen option A," Elena told Tseng the next morning.

Tseng nodded, "Very well. I will begin on the paper work. And," Tseng sighed. "I almost never do this, but I have decided to change that particular option. If you will agree to a 12-week rehabilitation program, I will 'forget to sign' the letter of recommendation and maybe you'll be back here sooner."

Elena was overjoyed. "Of course, just let me know what to do." Her tone changed. "Has there been any word about Andy?"

Tseng looked confused for a moment, and then it hit him. "Oh, Andrew Faris your um…"

"Boyfriend," Elena finished. "He's my boyfriend."

"Yes. Well as luck would have it he found himself one hell of a good attorney. He managed to cop a plea bargain for 'Drug Abuse' and your friend will spend 6 months in jail and serve 200 hours of community service. He will also be attending the same rehabilitation that you will, so there is some light at the end of the tunnel," Tseng explained.

"Yes sir. I guess there is," Elena nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Remorse

Abyss

By: Jason Tandro

Chapter II: Remorse

Kalm was exactly as Rude had remembered it: a quiet little village away from the noise and violence of Midgar. It was a small, close knit town of maybe 200 people. Today Rude would be visiting one of them.

The brightly colored houses shone in the sun, and the laughter in the street almost drove Rude mad. This was not the appropriate setting for what he was about to do. Perhaps it was the design of some cruel cherub, who believed this would be enough Hell for the likes of him.

He walked up to the one of the doors, double-checked the address he had written down on his notepad, and then knocked on the door. A beautiful young woman opened the door. She was about 16 years old, with long blonde hair. Just like her mother's. The mother that Rude was about to confess to murdering.

It had been eleven years ago, a time in Rude's life which was a never-ending carousel of desperation and despair. Performing any task that would earn him money, including things that he never thought himself capable of. He had seen it all. He had taken out lives in cold blood for minute amounts of gil. This one, was the one that got him out of the business forever.

A man had simply come to him, and told him that he wanted his "ex" out of the picture. Of course the detail that the man left out was that the reason he wanted her gone was that he was in the middle of a custody battle and if his rich wife died before it was resolved in her favor, the inheritance would go to the child, or rather, the child's guardian.

He would have done it himself, but then of course he would be found guilty and lose everything, so he needed a "john". He waited until Rude had actually killed his wife, and then called the police, saying that he saw a strange man skulking around his ex-wife's house.

It went to trial, and Rude testified against the man. Unfortunately the man he was accusing of this horrible act had suddenly inherited a lot of money, and juries are easily swayed.

So Rude went to jail, but only remained there for a while. After taking out three guards with his bare hands during a prison riot, the Turks were called in to apprehend him. Of course, Tseng saw a potential ally in Rude and granted him a Directoral Pardon and commissioned him into the SIA's Elite Task Force, aimed at violent crimes.

And a few years later, Rude became a Turk and had managed to turn his life around. However, he never forgot that girl. The girl who's mother he had taken away, and who was now being abused by a sleazy father.

The young woman stared at him. "Are you a Turk?"

Rude looked down at her. "Yes, I am miss. May I come in please?"

The young woman escorted him in and set him down on a blue couch. In Rude's planning he had overlooked one detail. "Is your father here?"

"Oh, you mean my _step_father? No, he's in Costa De Sol enjoying my Mom's money. When I was 14, he bought me my very own house and car, gave me about 10 of my inheritance and took the rest with him. There wasn't a whole lot I could do about it, besides I was just glad to get away from him," the woman rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that's not why you're here."

Rude shook his head. "No it's okay. My name is Rude."

"I'm Alecia. It was my mother's middle name," she explained.

Rude sat up straight. "Do you remember what happened to your mother?"

Alecia nodded. "She was killed when I was very young by a gang member or something. I remember he went to jail and then my stepfather…"

Alecia trailed off her mind clouded by horrible memories. Rude closed his eyes and set his head in his hands. Those horrible memories, all the pain this girl has gone through; it was his fault.

"Alecia. I have something to confess to you," Rude said. Alecia looked up at him. Her eyes filled with a sudden hatred as the man she had seen was reflected in his face. "I was the one who killed your mother."

Alecia was speechless, but her eyes still burned with the pain, the sadness and the hatred. Rude pulled his gun out of his jacket holster and set it on the table.

"I can't bring your mother back to life, but I can give you the closure you've been seeking these past eleven years," Rude explained.

Alecia quickly picked up the gun and pointed it straight at his head. Rude closed his eyes, waiting for the gates of hell to open and receive its long awaited sinner. Three minutes passed, the cold steel pressed against his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes. Alecia was crying. She dropped the gun onto the table and sank back into her chair.

Rude re-holstered his gun and began to cry too. Alecia looked up at him. "I can't do it. There's no way I can do it. I won't be like you." Alecia straightened up. "I'll take after my father instead."

Rude looked up, and saw the determination in her eyes. He nodded in understanding. "This one is on me," he said.

Rude crept down the darkened streets of Costa De Sol. The yellow and orange houses that matched the sandy beaches perfectly were now glowing in the dim blue light of the moon. Rude walked up the stairs of a large villa, checked the address he had written on his notepad, and opened the door.

Laying down in his bed was a man wit dark black hair, though it was graying a little now. Two beautiful tan women lay naked next to him. He shot one round into the air, waking all of them up. The women shrieked and covered themselves with sheets and the man crawled back behind one of the women, using her as a human shield.

Rude grabbed the woman's arm and kicked the man off of her. He then pointed his gun straight at the man's head. "Special delivery from Alecia."

"No! Don't! I can pay you! I'll give you all the money you want, just please don't!" The man pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, Alecia has already promised me something quite valuable in exchange for your death," and with those words, Rude fired two rounds into the man's skull. He looked at the terrified women and emptied his gun's rounds into the ceiling. He then walked out of the door.

He felt Alecia's reward as soon as he stepped out of the villa. He had been forgiven, and a dark chapter in his life had been closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Repeat

Abyss

Chapter III: Repeat

Reno sat in his office. It was small, but efficiently organized. A regulation-sized desk, and his regulation computer were the centerpieces of this room, and a small window allowed him to look out beyond the four entombing walls. A gray file cabinet was behind him in the corner, and two chairs sat in front of his desk in case he had visitors. Aside from that, there was nothing of Reno's. No pictures, posters, inspirational art, etc.

Shinra allowed their staff to add ornamentation to their offices, but he never found it necessary. He preferred field-work anyways, and he wanted it to be perfectly clear that this was just where he worked, nothing else.

His task for today was filling out the usual post-mission paperwork. He had a video debriefing in the main conference room today at noon. It was now 9:43 AM. Reno slowly and carefully filled out the papers, with all the zeal of a man about to be executed. He chuckled lightly as he signed the final dotted line, and set the papers in his outgoing box.

A moment later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he shouted, leaning back in his chair.

In walked a young man with blonde hair. He wore a white jacket and pants, and his hands were clothed in black, military-issue, shock absorption gloves. This was the President's son, Rufus Shinra.

Reno stood up the instant he recognized him. "Vice President, sir. What are you doing here?"

Rufus smiled. "Sit down, Reno. And call me Rufus."

Reno sat down. "Um, okay Rufus. What brings you here?"

Rufus pointed to the ceiling. "The people upstairs are beginning to get a little antsy about a situation we have."

Reno's expression changed to that of fascination. "Situation" usually meant "problem". And "problems" usually called for Turk activity.

"What kind of situation?" Reno asked.

Rufus leaned forward. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

Reno leaned closer to Rufus. "That's my job."

Rufus nodded. "Only Tseng, myself and the higher-ups know this. About five years ago an operation went wrong. Two members of SOLDIER were dispatched to Nibelheim to take care of a monster 'situation'. One of them was named Zack, and the other…" Rufus sighed. "The other was Sephiroth."

Reno almost fell out of his seat. "Sephiroth? I thought he was a legend."

"Oh no," Rufus replied. "He is very real. He managed to take care of the problem single-handedly but certain complications arose. We're uncertain what sparked it, but we believe that Sephiroth found out about the 'SOLDIER Protocol' and went mad. He proceeded to burn down the village and kill all but a handful of its inhabitants. Two of those that survived were Zack and another soldier… I think his name was Claude or Cloud or something. In any case Hojo was given the green light to experiment on them for advanced SOLDIER prototypes and now… they have escaped."

"So where do I come in?" Reno asked.

"You are to wait for orders from Tseng. I have him calling the shots on this one. Right now I have a more immediate piece of work for you," Rufus said.

"You're so kind," Reno smiled. "I take it that means I am excused from the debriefing."

"Well if anybody asks that is precisely what I was doing in here. Now about your mission," Rufus opened up a briefcase he had set beside him. In it was a single folder with a black tip.

"Ah, pressing paperwork, I see," Reno nodded.

"The name is Henderson. He is a Sergeant Major in the Shinra Army," Rufus said.

Reno heard the name and his blood froze. "Sergeant Henderson?"

Rufus nodded. "Yeah I know it's an odd coincidence. He's the son of your former Drill Sergeant."

_That prick had a son?_ Reno thought.

"He has been a sympathizer of certain terrorists in the Sector 7 area. He has been neglecting his duties and Shinra would not be the least bit upset if he was 'replaced'." Rufus said.

Reno nodded. "All right. I'll take care of him."

The base was exactly as he had remembered it. More up-to-date equipment are armaments, and the vehicles were sturdier, but otherwise the layout was the same. Reno had deduced that if he was anything like his father, Henderson would not be leaving the compound alone.

He had been told, however, that said issue was immaterial. Collateral damage would make it easier to pin the blame on terrorists. And it is not like Reno had a problem murdering people. He had done this all before.

Reno had a theory about these things. That people had an incredible capacity for evil that even they were unaware of. _Abyss_ he called it. The abyss of their soul. The darkness that lay underneath. To be a Turk, one had to be very in tune with it. Reno had learned to handle it.

Which is why when Sergeant Major Henderson and two Staff Sergeants came walking out of the door, he had no hesitation. His rounds were accurate and deadly. The first bullet out of his gun hit Henderson square in the face, the next took out the first Staff Sergeant, and as the second was reaching for his Rifle, the third took his life.

An alarm sounded, and Reno dropped the gun in a nearby sewer. He then pulled out another gun and came running onto the scene as a crowd was gathering.

"What happened here?" He shouted.

"They've been shot: three headshots, all fatal blows. It sounded like a high-calibur handgun," an MP replied.

"I hear terrorists prefer handguns. Check out every one in this Sector. You find anybody skulking nearby I want them brought in for questioning," Reno ordered.

"Nice work," Rufus grinned as he debriefed Reno the next morning. "All the presses are running the same story: 'Military Leader Killed By Slum Thugs'."

Reno nodded. "Yeah, well that's why you hired me."

Rufus shook Reno's hand. "It's a pleasure to be working with the best. Oh by the way about the conversation we had the other day. We've spotted Cloud and Zack near Midgar. Go report to Tseng."

Reno nodded again, and walked down the hallway to his next mission.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Chapter IV: Realization

Tseng sat in his office, his desk completely clear except for one piece of paper. It was the same thing he had always been charged with; making the executive decision. So why was he delaying now?

The phone in his office rang, waking him from his trance. He answered with slight trepidation, "This is Tseng."

"Have you taken care of it?" The caller, President Shinra, asked.

"Yes sir. Just need to sign and seal it. I'll have it up to your office in a moment," Tseng replied.

"What is the current status of the mission?" Shinra asked.

"Sir, the Shinra military has made contact with the targets. They are two samples of Hojos. One of them is a formidably armed SOLDIER first class. I just passed the order on the my Turks, we'll take it from here," Tseng replied.

"Understood," Shinra replied. "Carry on."

Shinra hung up the phone, and Tseng slowly set it down. _Why is this so different?_

Tseng knew the targets. Not necessarily on a personal level, but it was that incident. Five years ago in Nibelheim.

A knock came at his door. "Come in," was Tseng's automatic response.

In walked Reno, who looked even more coy than usual. "I heard we're hunting down SOLDIERs nowadays."

Tseng laughed. "Yes, well. Apparently the President believes that these two are somehow related to the incident five years ago."

Reno smiled, but it was strictly labial; Reno was not amused. "The Nibelheim incident. Sephiroth wiped out an entire town of people and left almost everyone dead. Are you telling me the connection isn't obvious?"

Tseng sighed and turned away from Reno, facing out the window onto the city of Midgar.

"They were samples in one of Hojo's experiments," Tseng replied.

Reno nodded. "Oh yeah. Well that makes sense. Don't want two guys pumped up on Mako running freely now do we?" Reno cocked his head and closed his eyes, as if thinking carefully. "He's no Dr. Gast, but he tries."

Tseng laughed again, more to keep himself focused than anything else. "You and Rude can take care of this situation, I trust?"

"I want the 'players' in on this situation," Reno replied.

"What? Two Turks can't handle one SOLDIER? Since when?" Tseng asked.

Reno shook his head. "All I know is that this guy just took on an entire company of Shinra Special Operations Troops. They may as well be 3rd Class SOLDIERs for their track record. I want to make sure this goes down quickly."

"Fine," Tseng replied. "Take a chopper and a company with you. I'll send Agent D and Agent G to assist you."

"Thank you kindly," Reno bowed and left the room.

Tseng turned back to the piece of paper on his desk. He sighed, and signed his name on it, and then sealed it with a drop of wax, stamped with the seal of the Turks. He set it in his outgoing box and paged his secretary to pick it up.

_I guess because of what happened, I'm related to these targets, _Tseng thought.

Tseng felt ridiculous. He had taken away countless lives before. He had removed anyone that was a threat to Shinra. Underworlders from Junon, mobs and terrorist groups within Midgar. But he knew these men. They weren't threats.

He shook his head. He had to think of them as targets. That is all they were now. Zack, a SOLDIER 1st Class, Cloud a Corporal in the Shinra Military. They were now considered a threat by President Shinra, and the President had just given him a direct order, which he had just signed.

Tseng's eyes were now fixated on the black tip of the letter. Tonight he would be doing the same thing as every other night. Shedding innocent blood.

_Am I to take away their freedom again?_ Tseng thought sadly.

The weight of his murders, the sudden realization of his work; they hit him like a jackhammer to the chest. He sat down quickly as the echoes of thousands of crying voices rang in his ears.

The images flooded through his mind. He had ruthlessly slaughtered countless in the name of Shinra. All this he had done in Shinra's name.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

The secretary who had just walked in was startled. "I-I'm sorry, Director. I just came for the letter."

Tseng shook his head and snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry. I think I dozed off there for a moment. Please take this letter to President Shinra."

"Yes, sir. Are you alright?" She asked.

Tseng lied, "I'm fine."

The secretary took the letter and then left his office. As she left, the phone rang, and Tseng answered it, using all the energy he had left to pick up the phone.

"This is Tseng," Tseng answered.

"Director," came the voice of Shisune. "We have received reports that the targets have just gotten in the area."

"I understand," Tseng replied. "I'll be there in a moment."

Tseng walked out of his office and turned off the lights. The time had come to add two more souls to his record. He felt the chains that awaited him bear him down as he walked down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

This sequel sort of took on a life of its own. It was meant to show how each character came to terms with, or felt remorse for, their sins mentioned in the Secret Lives of Turks. No, I won't be writing a sequel to this, but I love writing about the Turks, so you'll see more of them.

LTBFAQs:

(likely to be frequently asked questions)

**How did the Turks find out about Elena's drug use?**

Reno tipped them off when he saw Elena's cut in Junon in Chapter I of the Secret Lives of Turks. When Reno went back to check the residence, he found Andy and the ketamine. This also explains why he new what was happening to Elena and Andy even though the terms had been kept on an executive level.

**What is a "john"?**

It's a street expression for a victim, or someone who you can pin a crime on. Other expressions are "patsy", and "ace".

**What does MP stand for?**

Military-Police.

**What does the black-tip signify?**

People who read my Turk stories should know. A black-tipped letter or envelope refers to an execution or assassination. Here is my Turk color-codegraphy.

Black- Execution or Assassination

Red- Urgent/ Immediate attention required.

Yellow- Assistance Needed.

Blue- Optional Assignment

Green- Goodwill mission (i.e Junon mission)

Silver- Reconissance


End file.
